disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stardom Live!
Stardom Live! '''is a Japanese animated television series that airs on Disney Channel Japan. The next season is Diamond Live! Summary A girl has been moved to a different school, see what it is...! Cast Main cast * Miyuki Sawashiro as Akiko Inoue (井上 明子)/Kayla in the English dub * Rie Kugimiya as Sora Suzuki (鈴木 昊)/Skye in the English dub * Nana Mizuki as Nami Nakano (中野 なみ)/Rihanna in the English dub * Aya Hirano as Riko Hamasaki (浜崎 理子)/Deby in the English dub * Kana Hanazawa as Ran Shimizu (清水 らん)/Sylvia in the English dub Episodes The anime aired on April 3, 2010. # Transferring to an Idol School?! - Akiko gets transferred to another school! # The Energetic Sora! - Akiko meets Sora. # The Lovely Nami! - Akiko and Sora meet Nami. # The Optimistic Riko! - Akiko, Sora, and Nami meet Riko. # The Shy Ran! - Akiko, Sora, Nami, and Riko meet Ran. # First Stardom Live! - Akiko, Sora, Nami, Riko, and Ran name their group "STaRS!". # The Spring Live! - The idol groups have a spring concert and each group needs to perform a song. # Separating Live! - STaRS! separate members. # Popular Live! - STaRS! has gotten popular. # Merchan-live! - STaRS! make their own merchandise. # Starting the Battle of the Schools! - The idol school has an idol competition while the regular school's chorus club has a chorus competition. # Idols vs. Chorus! - The idol groups and one member of the chorus club has to perform a song. # All the Idol Groups Perform! - All the idol groups of the idol school perform a song together. Songs OP/ED * STARDOM STAGE! - The opening sung by STaRS! '''BPM: 176 * Hoshizora no Kimochi - The ending sung by STaRS! BPM: 95 Insert songs * Kiseki no Sora - The insert song from episode 1 sung by Akiko Inoue. BPM: 167 * GO! GO! STEP! - The insert song from episode 2 sung by Sora Suzuki.BPM: 219 (108) * Kaishoku no Sekai - The insert song from episode 3 sung by Nami Nakano. BPM: 159 * HAPPY/LUCKY - The insert song from episode 4 sung by Riko Hamasaki. BPM: 162 * Hana no Kokoro - The insert song from episode 5 sung by Ran Shimizu. BPM: 134 * Hikarimashou! - The insert song from episode 6 sung by STaRS! BPM: 163 * Sekai no Ran - The insert song from episode 7 sung by STaRS! BPM: 169 * Sanyume - The first insert song from episode 8 sung by Akiko, Sora, and Nami BPM: 165 * Nihana - The second insert song from episode 8 sung by Riko and Ran. BPM: 151 * Sutekina Kagayaki! - The insert song from episode 9 sung by STaRS! BPM: 163 * Koufuku o Teikyou Suru - The insert song from episode 10 sung by STaRS! BPM: 220 (110) * Niji ni Naru - The insert song from episode 11 and episode 12 sung by STaRS! BPM: 180 * Kongo no LIVE - The insert song from episode 13 sung by STaRS! and the other idol groups. BPM: 166 Category:Stardom Live! Category:User:Idol Heroine Champion Category:User:AiKoi123 Category:TV Series Category:Disney TV Shows